Elegant Medley - Glossy Mixture
Elegant Medley - Glossy Mixture (ビューティ・メドレー 〜Glossy Mixture〜 Beauty Medley ~Glossy Mixture~) è un Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, e MEIKO medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X arrangiata da Treow con musica e liriche aggiuntivi da Hachioji P e Tripshots. Per sbloccare questo, è necessario completare tutte le canzoni Elegant. Le canzoni in questo medley sono Dependence Intension, Sweet Devil, Nebula, e Chaining Intention. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Miku, Luka, and MEIKO interwine their voices into a harmony too beautiful to be true! This is the epitome of elegance itself!"'' Liriche Giapponese='Dependence Intension' 意味割れた水槽（グラス）から　零れていく 悲しみやすい約束 赤の模様に 埋もれて 全てを足しても君が足りない 出会って　信じて　求めて　焼けつく羽根 隙間さえいらない　ふたりの手 叫び出す様に　心の針が飛ぶ 緻密な夢　脆い季節 歪みへ舞う 麻薬に似た水葉 Link me　余白が Lead me　怖いよ Feel me　幸せで時間を止めて Sweet Devil Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! まつげは長めでね マスカラプラス付けまつげ アイラインばっちりね くっきりシャドウハイライト リップはちょっと多めに in ピンクでキラキラなの 胸元開けすぎだって？ だってこういうの好きじゃん ヒールは3センチ up! 背伸びしてちょうどいいくらいに 手首にベビードール 甘くてどきどきしない？ 赤いマニキュアすごいキュートでしょ？ ねぇ 夢見てるの？ 君だけに 好きなんていわないよ 勘違いしないでね！ I'm liar girl. Nebula 膨張に終わりはないの 止めようなんて　思わないで 私たちの距離は　計れないけれど 美しければ　それでいいでしょ？ 理由なんてどうだっていいの ただ抱きしめて ほら伝わるでしょ このエントロピー 理想なんてどうだっていいの ただの仮説よ さあ始まるわ すべての創造 Chaining Intention 地図を無くし佇む水槽 冬を揺らすパノラマ ほら、壁のうしろに リノリウムが見つめる　嘘の顔 アナグラムに戸惑う、今 ユキシロクロダレ　私 背中合わせ　伝わる温度 四葉（よつのは）のため息　彩（いろ）を乗せ White shine　凍える景色を ぬくもりで染めて 溢れる湖で　触れる　確かな素顔（もの） Sweet reach　虹彩（ひとみ）を重ねて 共鳴（シンクロ）するから あなたの陽だまりと 私 ここに居たんだね|-|Romaji='Dependence Intension' imi wareta GLASS kara koboreteku kanashimi yasui yakusoku aka no moyou ni umorete subete wo tashite mo kimi ga tarinai deatte shinjite motomete yaketsuku hane sukima sae iranai futari no te sakebidasu you ni kokoro no hari ga tobu chimitsu na yume moroi kisetsu yugami he mau mayaku ni nita mizu wa Link me yohaku ga Lead me kowai yo Feel me shiawase de jikan wo tomete Sweet Devil Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! matsuge wa nagame de ne MASCARA PLUS tsukematsuge EYELINE bacchiri ne kukkiri SHADOW HIGHLIGHT LIP wa chotto oome ni in PINK de kirakira na no munamoto akesugi datte? datte kouiu no suki jan HEEL wa 3cm UP! senobishite choudo ii kurai ni tekubi ni BABY DOLL amakute dokidoki shinai? akai MANICURE sugoi CUTE desho? nee yumemiteru no? kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo kanchigai shinaide ne! I'm liar girl. Nebula bouchou ni owari wa nai no tome you nante omowanai de watashitachi no kyori wa hakarenai kedo utsukushi kereba sore de ii desho? riyuu nante dou datte ii no tada dakishimete hora tsutawaru desho kono ENTROPY risoiu nante dou datte ii no tada no kasetsu yo saa hajimaru wa subete no souzou Chaining Intention chizu wo nakushi tatazumu suisou fuyu wo yurasu PANORAMA hora, kabe no ushiro ni LINOLEUM ga mitsumeru uso no kao ANAGRAM ni tomadou, ima yuki shiro kuro dare watashi senakaawase tsutawaru ondo yotsunoha no tameiki iro wo nose White shine kogoeru keshiki wo nukumori de somete afureru mizuumi de fureru tashika na mono Sweet reach hitomi wo kasanete shinkurosuru kara anata no hidamari to watashi koko ni itanda ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Dependence Intension Dripping from the cracks of meaning　In the glass tank A promise forboding sadness Buried in the dock in a red suit Add it all up and it's still missing you Meeting　Believeing　Seeking　Wings catching on fire No distance needed between your hand and mine My heart-needle bounces, calling you A precision dream, this fragile season Dancing to distortion Rapunzel, just like a drug Link me--The blank space Lead me--Frightens me Feel me--Stop time with joy Sweet Devil Make up and dress up! I become very lovely too! I keep my lashes long Mascara plus false eyelashes My eyeliner is perfect Sharp shadows and highlights I go a little heavy on the lipstick Pink and shiny I'm showing too much cleavage? You know you like it My heels lift me up three centimeters Just the right height How do you like my babydoll bracelets? Aren't they so precious it makes your heart throb? And how cute is my red manicure? Hmm? Don't delude yourself You're not The only boy I like Don't get me wrong! I'm liar girl Nebula There's no end to the expansion Don't even think about stopping it We can't measure our distance But as long as it's beautiful, who cares? Reasons don't matter one bit Just hold it close There, you can feel it This entropy Ideals don't matter one bit They're just theories Now, it begins The creation of everything Chaining Intention Languishing in the water tank　I've lost my map A panorama shakes the winter, see, beyond the wall The linoleum stares at a false face Bewildered by the anagram now Snow white black who　Me Our backs together, feeling the warmth A four-leaf sigh, tinged with color White shine, this frozen landscape Painting it with your warmth Find a truthful face　In an overflowing lake Sweet reach, iris upon iris We'll synchronize Your gentle sunshine And I Here together Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Medley